We Are Meant To Be
by emorockchick
Summary: It's a story of angst, drama, jealousy and love. How long will Hermione keep up with Ron? Someone who had gone missing is back in England after a year. What's Ginny planning behind the scenes? Who is meant to be with whom? A Dramione Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**We Are Meant To Be **

**Summary - **It's a story of angst, drama, jealousy and love. How long will Hermione keep up with Ron? Someone who had gone missing is back in England after a year. What's Ginny planning behind the scenes? Who is meant to be with whom?

**Disclaimer – **None of these characters are mine.

**Authors Note **- Hello my lovelies. So here I am with another Dramione. For those who have been following my fanfic _If I Fall, _it's been put on hold for a while. Hopefully, I should be able to update that one soon. Till then read this new one and don't forget to tell me how you liked it!

…

Chapter 1 – Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

In a tiny studio apartment, two girls were haphazardly pacing the length of the floor. The red head was trying to find the misplaced earring which could anywhere, like a needle in a haystack, amidst heaps of clothes, shoes, handbags, makeup items, hair dryer and other accessories. The petite Brunette on the other hand was fiddling with the hem of her mid thigh dress, constantly attempting to pull it down. Music was blaring loudly and the place looked like it had survived the wrath of hundreds of girls in an end of season sale.

"We'll need to rush now Mione, we're already several minutes late because of you."

"Hush Ginny, you took an hour to get ready. Don't put the whole blame on me." Hermione said huffing.

"Yes but that is because I have spent at least ten hours trying to convince you to come along with me on this double date. Now where's the dang earring?"

Hermione giggled and pointed at the dresser. The earring was hanging innocently on the make shift rubber hook stuck on the mirror. Then when the redhead's mouth form an o shape in recognition, Hermione repeated for the umpteenth time, "But you know how much I detest the fact that you know who your date is going to be while I'm being forced into a blind date. How does this constitute to be a couple's date?"

"The word you are looking for is 'encouraged'; you're being encouraged to improve on your dating scene. The word that you'll be looking for afterwards when this date is over and you're having mad hot sex is 'grateful', you'll be kissing my feet I assure you." Ginny replied, putting on a final coat of lip gloss.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Ginevra Molly Weasley. You need not be so crude, you know I'm not the one to do anything of that sort …ah but, does this mean you know who is going to be my date tonight?"

Ginny laughed, "A friend can wish for you to shed your granny skin sooner than later, can't she?"

"No Ginny, not when your brother has just broken up with me."

Ginny sensed a shift in Hermione's tone. She knew she had to change the subject quickly or else all her time spent on Hermione's make up would be futile. She couldn't believe her best friend was allowing herself to be treated in such a demeaning manner by Ron. Never mind her brother, he was a git who would not be spared for Ginny had a devious scheme waiting to be executed. She had tried to sweet talk, lecture and even threaten him about his behavior on several occasions but it seems Ron's mind lived in an alternate universe these days.

It had been three years since they all got out of Hogwarts, two since Hermione and Ron started dating officially and 6 months since it had started getting out of control. Ron would break up with Hermione, have his fill with busty bimbos and come back to her with a sob story, lying about him being sorry and begging her to take him back. Hermione, so obviously still in love with her brother would take him back after some reluctance, hungry for an ounce of attention Ron would throw at her whenever he found it convenient. It had happened thrice already, this one being the fourth time and she was a little bewildered that the brightest witch of her age had let Ron's pathetic cycle repeat for this long.

"Oh forget that idiot brother of mine. Tonight we are two girls who just wanna have fun." Ginny winked. "Now come on, we need to apparate quickly."

Hermione cracked a small smile at that. Ginny was the fifth Weasley who had gotten addicted to muggle music because of her. Girl's Just Wanna Have Some Fun by Cindy Lauper was the redhead's favorite song and she loved to use the title line wherever it fit.

Hermione caught Ginny's arm and they side along apparated, landing in a deserted alley which was shielded from muggle eyes and used only as an apparition point. So far Ginny had not let out a shred of information about their double date and Hermione was more than jittery as they started walking out of the alley. Dates weren't her cup of tea. She had been with only one guy in her 21 years of existence and she lacked in the flirting department. It had hardly been two weeks since Ron had broken up with her, too soon for her to be going out again but she was tired of feeling left out and lonely and after two days of constant badgering from Ginny, she finally gave up and agreed to come, dressed in a figure hugging LBD.

Hermione tugged at the hem of her dress once again and cried frustratingly, "At least you could have dressed me up in decent clothes. I look like a tart."

"But Hermi-o-neee that dress is almost covering your thighs and it even has one full sleeve."

Hermione snorted, "Yes your highness. Thank you for showing such great kindness."

"Oh pish posh Mione. You look like a doll. Look up, here come our dates."

Hermione looked up from her nude peep toes and brightly painted nails and found a pair of grey eyes locked on to hers.

She ran and threw her arms around the man clad in the cobalt blue suit and yelled for the world to hear, "Merlin, what are you doing here?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**We Are Meant To Be **

**Summary - **It's a story of angst, drama, jealousy and love. How long will Hermione keep up with Ron? Someone who had gone missing is back in England after a year. What's Ginny planning behind the scenes? Who is meant to be with whom? A Dramione Fanfiction.

**Disclaimer – **None of these characters are mine.

**Authors Note **- I hope you guys are glad that I'm back so soon with what I think is a long chapter. Thanks to everybody who followed/favorited me/my story or reviewed. Appreciate it a ton. There's going to be a lot of flashbacks to make you guys understand how it used to be with Dramione before Draco went missing. I have a vague idea about the plot and hopefully it will all fall in place smoothly. Enjoy reading and hope you like it.

P.S – Don't forget to review. I love getting them.

…

Chapter 2 – Going Down The Memory Lane.

"Geez Granger, you over emotional fool get off me", said a deep voice with barely concealed laughter.

Hermione pulled back, looked at him and blushed like a seventeen year old schoolgirl. She had to stare at her feet for a second before her reason returned. "What are you doing back in England Draco? Where had you gone? Why didn't you write to me? I wrote to you but my owls always returned back without delivering the letters."

Draco felt overwhelmed. He was aware of his audience so he masked his emotions with his signature smirk, leaned in and whispered, "I promise I will tell you about it all later Granger. Right now, let us go inside before they cancel our reservation."

Hermione looked like she was about to protest but she heard the loud coughing sound of someone and stopped. She moved sideways and saw Blaise Zabini and Ginny grinning at her.

"Now what are you two grinning at me for? On a second note keep it to yourself, I'm sure it's going to be something improper." Hermione said grabbing Draco's arm and dragging him towards the restaurant.

"And the Queen of bossiness returns" Draco laughed and snaked a hand around Hermione's waist. Hermione hoped he didn't notice her shivering.

They stood at the entrance of a grand magical restaurant called Turquoise. Hermione had read about its exclusive coverage in the Witch Weekly, that atrocious gossip rag that had made its way in Hermione's weekly schedule. They always featured an article on her and Ron filled with biggest lies and scandal every other week, without fail.

Ginny and Blaise followed soon and all four of them were led inside a grand dining area worthy of the most elite of the elite pureblood class. To match with the name of the restaurant, it had a turquoise, white and silver colour theme. It wasn't a typical restaurant with tables and chairs, instead it had private semi circular booth covered by lavish silver dressing curtains to provide complete exclusivity to the diners. The ceiling was tall with heavy magically enchanted glass chandeliers that hung without support, emitting a soft golden light.

Both the girls oohed as they went in, quite taken by the charming place.

"I must say, this has got to be the best wizarding restaurant that I have come to" Hermione said, still looking around the magnificent room.

"Only the best for our Gryffindor ladies." Blaise grinned at Ginny who returned him a coy smile and turned to Draco, "Your date wasn't even going to come and here she's awestruck like it's the best thing that ever happened to her."

"Ouch Granger, I didn't know you despised me this much. I've been told I make a very charming company." Draco said mocking Hermione, his hand clutching at his supposed- to -be bruised heart. He helped Hermione into the booth and slid in after her.

Hermione frowned, "I didn't know you'd be coming. I don't know why Ginny kept this as a big surprise and made a mess out of it. She knows how much I despise them."

"Relax Granger, it was my idea. I told her to keep it a surprise on pretense of a double date. I just wanted to see you on your Birthday." Draco whispered, staring at her intensely.

Hermione blushed prettily, averting her eyes from his intense stare. She couldn't help go down the memory lane from last year.

_She had been reading 'Great Expectations' where Pip had arrived in London for the very first time and she heard knocking on her window of her modest one bedroom apartment. She frowned, wondering who might have sent her an owl this late in the evening. She placed a bookmark in her book before going to the window to let the poor owl in. _

_To her utter surprise, Draco Malfoy was hovering on his broom on the other side of her window. She opened her window and found him grinning at her. Well that was unusual, his grins were reserved for special occasions only. Hermione couldn't help herself, seeing him so carefree, his hair ruffled from the ride and his silly grin brought a full blown smile on her face. _

"_What are you doing here Draco?" _

"_I've come to kill you, that is what .Come on silly girl, let me in before I freeze to death." Autumn had just begun to set in but it was still quite cold in the nighttime. _

_Hermione rolled her eyes at his dramatics but quickly obliged, letting him fly inside her living room. _

"_Just half an hour is left for midnight Granger. Do you know what that means?" _

"_Yes of course. It means my Birthday officially starts in 30 minutes." Hermione said smiling broadly. It made her so happy to know that Draco had remembered. They had come a long way as friends and she knew him pretty well to know that he never remembered trivial information such as Birthdays. _

"_Yes that and the fact that you'll get two new wrinkles by tomorrow. Now that is something to mourn about. I thought you'd need company." He winked at her. _

"_You talk utter rubbish Malfoy. You should be more worried about the freckles you're getting on your nose. I still have years left to get wrinkles." _

_Draco's eyes went round and he ran to her bathroom to check on his freckles. Finding nothing on his perfect face, he came to find Hermione bubbling with laughter. _

_Draco narrowed his eyes at her, "Very funny Granger. Maybe you're drunk, mistaking me for you freckle faced weasel." _

_After wiping her tears of mirth, "I am not drunk Malfoy. I can't believe you fell for that, you shallow creature." _

_He smirked, "You've said Malfoy twice now. That means two free hugs. Speaking of weasel, where is your pathetic boyfriend?" _

"_He is on an auror mission in Budapest. I haven't seen him at all this week. He's supposed to be back by tomorrow but maybe he won't be able to make it." Hermione said with a straight face. Draco's heart went out to her. He knew how much she worried for her boyfriend's safety when we went on weeklong missions. Weasley was an idiot, he didn't deserve such a pure soul as Hermione. _

"_I am sure he will be back by tomorrow Granger." Draco said. Hermione wondered why he said that sentence so bitterly. Sure she knew that Draco and Ron didn't get along well but something sounded off about his tone, more than usual. _

_Before she could ponder anymore on it, Draco sat on her couch and said, "You haven't acknowledged my two free hugs Granger."_

"_I still do not understand your logic. You always call me Granger, but I cannot call you Malfoy. If I do then I have to give you free hugs." _

"_That's the rule. Granger is my term of endearment for you. If you wish to reciprocate, let me tell you, you'd be endearing my father." Draco replied and wiggled his eyebrows. _

_Hermione laughed, "Maybe you're just looking for free hugs, you clever little thing."_

"_Little and me? Now that's an insult if I ever heard one. You know you're right Granger. I am just looking for free hugs. Hugs are free you know, just like air. But I've hardly been hugged. Malfoys don't hug, it's considered a weakness. Lucius never allowed my mother to hug me, to show any kind of emotions a mother should." Draco said frowning a little and messing up his already messy hair by pulling at it. _

_Hermione clicked her tongue. She shouldn't have been so stupid and mention his past. He didn't have a normal childhood at Malfoy Manor, his early years ruined by the dark philosophies of his father that had brain washed him. He had never known the meaning of love, care and emotions. Except when they became friends and she started showing him a glimpse of how things usually are with normal people. _

"_I didn't mean it that way Draco, I'm so sorry." Hermione said looking at him sadly. His head was bent low and he was staring at the floor in deep contemplation. She went and stood in front of Draco, lifted his head and hugged him tightly to her chest. _

_She could feel him sigh loudly and his hot breath was causing a deep stir in her stomach. She ran her fingers through his baby fine hair, combing them neatly in place. Her nails scratched his scalp and she could slowly feel him relax. _

_Neither spoke a word for a long time but Hermione wished she was soothing his pain somehow. "I promise you can take as many hugs as possible from me in this lifetime."_

_She didn't know how but she could feel him smiling, an actual smile that rarely graced his handsome face. Draco was so overcome with emotions for his best friend that before he knew what he was doing, he snuggled his head deeper in her chest and kissed her just below her breasts, tightening his hold on her. _

_Hermione barely stifled a gasp. She was feeling emotions which weren't normal to feel for a best friend. She thought of Ron and her mushy mind came back to its senses. She hoped Draco would pull back soon. _

_As if reading her mind, Draco did just that. He looked at her for a long minute, then fished something out of his pocket and presented it to her. _

"_Happy Birthday Hermione." _

_It struck 12 in her clock. _

_And then he was gone. _

Draco shook her arm gently, pulling her back from her reverie.

Ginny piped up, "Plan a surprise for your best friend and she calls it a mess."

Hermione sighed, "I am sorry I am being such a spoilt sport. It's nice to be out for dinner with my best friend, a guy who was missing for a year and of course Blaise."

"Hey" Draco and Blaise protested at the same time and Ginny chuckled.

The four continued with their banter while consuming a four course meal, just like they used to before Draco went missing.


	3. Chapter 3

**We Are Meant To Be **

**Summary - **It's a story of angst, drama, jealousy and love. How long will Hermione keep up with Ron? Someone who had gone missing is back in England after a year. What's Ginny planning behind the scenes? Who is meant to be with whom? A Dramione Fanfiction.

**Disclaimer – **None of these characters are mine.

….

Chapter 3 – How Much I Love Dark Chocolate

_**Previously**__:_

_Hermione sighed, "I am sorry I am being such a spoilt sport. It's nice to be out for dinner with my best friend, a guy who was missing for a year and of course Blaise." _

"_Hey" Draco and Blaise protested at the same time and Ginny chuckled. _

_The four continued with their banter while consuming a four course meal, just like they used to before Draco went missing_

After the main course was consumed, Ginny started her ruse.

"Oh I totally forgot. I promised some friends from work that I'd join them for dancing at club _Tryst_. Sorry guys, I'll have to rush," Ginny said trying to keep a poker face.

She turned to leave, turned back again, grabbed Blaise by his arm and dragged him out from the booth with her and winked at the other couple. "And I'm taking Blaise along. Showing off a hot male friend in front of my colleagues will put me up a notch at my workplace."

Both Draco and Hermione chuckled after the redhead left. Ginny was a breath of fresh air in her otherwise mundane life, Hermione mused. She was also the first person who supported her friendship with Draco. She was thankful to Ginny for standing up to Ron whenever he would whine about her being friends with their arch enemy. It got really difficult for her to defend her friendship against the world but with her best girlfriend along, the road ahead seemed a little less rocky. Ginny was working at the branch office of an Italian fashion magazine _La Bella _in London. It was an ultra-modern wizarding building, (seeing how wizards stuck to their traditions rigidly) that put Cosmopolitan and Vogue to shame. She often asked Ginny if branch office was the correct term to be used for her workplace for it was almost twice the size of the ministry. Ginny would laugh at her and reply. "We have a large readership base here in the U.K. The witches love to read about naughty stuff they can try in their bedroom."

"So Granger, shall I call for desserts? Or do you want to skip dessert and take it to your place like those two did." Draco smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He hoped that she would blush at his suggestion. He loved making her blush. She looked very pretty when she was embarrassed.

Hermione hit his arm, "Stop being so crude, I already have Ginny and Blaise for that. I still can't figure out what the whole set up is about. If they wanted to spend some time alone, they could have just said so."

Draco smirked, "I agree, they're horrible actors, both of them. I expected Weaselette to perform better."

"That suggests to me that you asked them to perform." Hermione raised her eyebrow, turning towards him.

'I didn't. Blaise said that they'd have to break up the date sooner, didn't mention why though. I agreed because this means I get to spend some alone time with you on the start of your Birthday." Draco said, staring into her big brown eyes.

Hermione blushed once again. It seemed all she did was blush this evening; the sudden arrival of her best friend shouldn't be invoking such expressions. "So now can you tell me about your tale of disappearance? I have so many questions to ask you, I think I might just burst if I have to wait for these answers any longer."

Draco sighed, "You wouldn't be the Granger I know if you passed up on this opportunity. I suppose I can't postpone it any further." He touched her cheek gently, skimming his fingers before withdrawing them and patting her head affectionately.

Hermione closed her eyes for a second to compose herself but when she opened them to look at Draco, he had already turned his face to the front staring ahead with concentration, wondering how he could begin. He took a deep breath and started, "You remember last year when I…

The restaurant attendant opened the curtain of their booth, "I am extremely sorry Sir and Madam but a certain Mister Ron Weasley is demanding to see Miss Hermione. If you could kindly step outside and see him Madam. He is creating quite a ruckus outside the restaurant which is a little displeasing for our guests."

Hermione frowned and Draco scowled. "What could Ron be doing here and how did he know I was here." Hermione wondered. "Idiot Weasley just has to ruin everything. I wonder why he has come here." Draco thought, thinking of ways he could strangle him.

As Hermione walked outside, she could hear Ron's loud voice. She was glad the curtains here had silencing charm to provide privacy or else she would be very embarrassed in front of the other patrons. "Let me in, you piece of shit or I'll hex you. I've come to see my girlfriend. Hermione. Mione come out."

Ron suddenly went still as he saw Hermione coming out. She was dressed in a sexy black outfit that he wanted to rip off right at this minute and have his dirty way with her. Never mind that they were at the entrance of an upscale wizarding restaurant with a group of restaurant staff as spectators.

_Meanwhile…._

Ginny and Blaise apparated to an alley close to the muggle night club Babble which housed the wizarding club Tryst. All the wizards had to pass by Babble to enter Tryst. There was a special glass barrier which detected wizards before letting them enter the wizarding part of the club.

"So you're just using my hot body huh Gin." Blaise smirked at the redhead.

"Stop being vain Blaise. I had to come up with a quick excuse and that was that. Don't try to read into what's obviously not there."

Blaise grabbed both of Ginny's arms and lightly pushed her against the wall of the alley. He pinned her hands above her ahead and pressed himself so close to her body that Ginny could see herself in his irises. Ginny's breath quickened, her heart rate sped up and she could barely resist pushing her hips forward to connect with his for a more desirable friction.

He slowly freed his right hand and placed it on her heart, staring into her eyes. "Can you feel how fast your heart is beating Cara? Can you honestly tell me you aren't all hot and bothered because of my proximity? Look me in the eye and deny me." Blaise begged her.

Ginny was tortured. She had kept herself away from this delicious man for far too long. Merlin, she needed a booty call. She gathered some strength and pushed him away, unable to look at him in the eyes. "Let's not ruin this plan alright? We're getting late for the meeting."

If Blaise was hurt, he didn't let anything show on his face. He quickly slipped into his Casanova mode. "You're right, let's do this. We're at one of the hottest club in London, maybe I'll pick up one of the muggle chicks after the so called meeting is over."

Ginny huffed and turned her face on the other side, "Do what you have to do. They may be just muggle bimbos to you, good for one night shags but remember after all, they are the female race and tend to be clingy."

"Your point is duly noted Ginevra. Thank you for looking out for me." Blaise said and smirked. "Damn," he thought, his little fireball s was so jealous and it clearly showed on her lovely face.

Ginny clenched her teeth, "I am not looking out for you. Damn it, why do you have to be so bloody annoying? Let's just get out of this creepy alley." With that she started walking towards the muggle club which was just a few meters ahead, leaving Blaise with a stupid grin on his face which he covered up quickly, in case Ginny were to look behind.

With long strides he caught up with Ginny and put one arm around her shoulders. When he caught Ginny's surprised look, he coughed and said, "You just said creepy alley. That must mean you're scared right?"

Ginny chose to keep quiet to his question. Anyways they were supposed to enter the club as a couple. She needed to focus on her mission now and keeping up a banter with Blaise would only distract her more. They did not have to stand in a line to get entry inside. Blaise showed some kind of card to the bouncer and they were good to go.

Since it was a weekend night, the club was packed to its capacity. Loud muggle music was blaring and people were busy gyrating to the upbeat tune. Ginny thought it to be EDM but then it could be some commercial music, she couldn't identify one from the other like Hermione did.

They pushed themselves away from the crowd, towards the entry to the wizarding Tryst. Blaise moved his hand to Ginny's waist, protecting her from anyone who might push against her. They reached the glass barrier and each placed their palm on it. The barrier identified their magical powers and granted them an entry.

Tryst was much spaced out than the muggle club. It was a little more brightly lit with lounge kind of a set up and a huge dance floor. There were a decent number of wizards and witches there, not overcrowding the club.

Ginny and Blaise recognized the poker straight black hair and made a beeline towards her booth.

"Pansy, how are you? It's sure been a long time." Blaise said, kissing her on the cheek and taking a seat across from her.

"Hello Blaise. I've sure been good, but I must say you're looking even better. I can just eat you up, you know how much I love dark chocolate. "Pansy said, her face resembling a hungry pug.

Blaise let out a nervous laugh, looking at Ginny who narrowed her eyes at Pansy. Ginny coughed loudly to announce her presence before sitting down as close as possible next to Blaise.

"You're late Weasley. Be thankful I agreed to meet you in the first place. Now what was so important that you had to seek me out of workplace? Merling knows I see enough of you there already." Pansy snidely said. Yes, Pansy Parkinson worked at La Bella too.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "We're just 15 minutes late Parkinson." Ginny emphasized on 'we', resting her hand on Blaise's knee, "Besides you can blame the dark chocolate man for the delay."

"Sunk your claws into a Slytherin, Weasley? Oh but remember you'll never be good enough, you're just a pureblood in name." Pansy smirked.

Before Ginny could reply, Blaise raised his hand to stop them and said, "Now ladies, let's finish the business we intended to before things turn ugly, alright?"

Ginny decided to be the bigger person and start the conversation, "So Par.. Pansy, I'd like your help and please think about it rationally before yelling at me for it."

Pansy considerable softened after Ginny's attempt to converse respectfully. "Go on, I'm listening."

Ginny started in her business like tone, "Well you see my brother has been in the news for all the wrong reasons lately. I've tried talking to him but he just won't listen. What he doesn't realize is he's hurting Hermione in the process, far more than what is considered normal and Hermione doesn't seem to be doing anything on her own. Now it's time that I step in and remedy the situation."

"So what do I care if there's trouble in golden couple's paradise?"

Ginny bit her lip before speaking, "You need to date Ron."

Pansy forgot anything about being civil and screamed like a banshee.

…

**A/N **– So here's a cliffy. It may not seem like it but you'll know in the next chapter that there's a lot more going on than what meets the eye. So here's the third chapter of appropriate length I'm assuming.

Note that I might change the rating to M if the need arises, haven't finalized on that.

Thanks to all you guys who reviewed/favorite/followed me/my story.

Also note that the next chapter will be posted only after a specific number of reviews are received, so all you silent readers, this one's for you.

Happy Reading!

.


End file.
